Have you ever?
by Frozen In Flight
Summary: Have you ever reached the point where book characters stop being book characters? It was a random idea. and i liek it. Harry PotterOther crossover. :3


Have you ever reached the point where book characters stop being book characters? And become more than just real life people, but those who influence your own life in ways you probably don't imagine on the daily basis?

Well, I'm at that point. Perhaps farther.

You see, in an odd Family, I'm probably the oddest. We're all wizards and witches, here in our home. I suppose that's where all the trouble began.

I'm the middle out of three, the only girl, and look more like a guy than I should. I'm thin, slightly flat, my head at a height of 5 foot 8 when I stand strait, which isn't too often. My hair is a normal enough color, dark brown, with a few sun highlights, reaching a little past my shoulders. My skin is a pale tan; I don't like the feeling of the sun on my skin for long periods, so it hardly ever gets to change color. My eyes are hazel, they were dark brown for years, but recently, there's been more green in them.

I suppose that I've said enough about me. How about what's going on right now?

Well... nothing much.

You see, as I'm a wizard, though I suppose the proper term is witch, and I live in England with my Family, I get to go to the school called Hogwarts. The name throws me off, completely, but apparently the place is one of the best schools for magic in the world. And thus, I'm accepted, and so I'm sitting in a compartment on the train, against the window, eyes looking out at the landscape. I was early, my family always is, even if we leave with only a few minutes to get there, on time, we manage it. I think it's my dad's magic, he doesn't quite care for the rules of this magic community, but enough of that.

I was already in school robes, a sign of how my parents were, they liked us to be ready for anything, the wand-holster on my forearm an un-used to weight, but with a flick of my wrist, I could have my wand in my hand, and ready to point at anyone who messed with me. The wand nice, Phoenix Feather core, Hemlock wood, 11 1/2 inches, and was strapped to my right wrist, as that was my 'wand hand'. I agreed with my older brother, he entered 5th year this term, that the robes were not practical, the only things the wide sleeves were good for was concealing hand movement. I recognized the sudden urge to use the restroom, and hurried off the train, skirting a pair of vivid red-heads as I went; both the boys were taller than I. I hoped someone would realize that the trunk in the rack above the seat meant someone was already sitting there, but I wasn't too sure that it would. Sylv uncoiled from around my neck, the silver lizard looking up at me with pure silver eyes with thick black pupils, and trilled a question.

"I'm alright." I told the familiar, and she peeped at me, content with the answer as she climbed to my shoulder, hooking one dainty claw on my ear to balance herself. She was the Family familiar, but she took a liking to me, so I got charge of her. Sylv is a fire-lizard, though Mother put spells on her that concealed that fact. Sylv's body shape more like that of a cat than a lizard, silver scales that shone brightly like new metal, a little triangular head, and wicked sharp claws when something vexed her. She climbed with a short jump from my shoulder to the top of the stall door as I relieved myself, and then resettled her lithe body around my neck as I washed my hands, and returned to the train. I noted the new trunk, and the owl that queried Sylv and I upon entry, someone else decided that this would be a good cabin. I sighed, not the most social of teens, and sat against the window. Sylv trilled an answer, looking at the snow owl with curiosity in her petite features.

"Don't bother the nice girl, Sylv." I murmur, running fingers over the magical creature, tucking my legs under me as I sat beneath my trunk, which was a lot larger inside than out. Another of my parent's spells, one that had been passed down in the family. More on that later. A whistle made me clamp my hands to my ears, Sylv trilling higher than the noise.

"Oh. I didn't know this cabin was taken." A soft, male voice brought me out of my musings at the surroundings, so I turned to look at the boy, dropping my hands. He was short, bright emerald eyes looking out from behind broken glasses, messy black hair covering his forehead, and sitting untamed all over the rest of his head. I sat correctly, Sylv moving to peer at the boy.

"Its alright." I said, careful to talk loud enough for his ears. He wasn't Family; he wouldn't have the strangely acute senses that came with it. Again, I'll say more on that later. "I know its crowded." Something about him strikes memory, but I don't think I've seen him before. I know he isn't a relative; we're the only branch of the Family living in this country, so it must be something else. The boy nods, and sits across from me, but not quite. I look at him from the corner of my eyes as Sylv stares openly, and starts to try to enchant the boy with her cuteness. He stares openly, and I notice he's frightfully thin. No like my thin; I'm fine-boned. He was the thin of not being feed enough. His glasses were held together with tape, and his clothes look a little worn down.

"What is it?" he asks, as Sylv crawls down my arm, moving for the closest space between our knees. I watch the sleek creature as she jumps the gap, and moves to sit next to him, resting her for-claws on his lap, stretching her neck up so he can look at her, probably enjoying all the attention.

"She's... a fire lizard. Family familiar." Anything more I was going to say was cut off by footsteps, and the opening of he compartment door, Sylv ducking her head out from the boy's hesitant fingers to look at the new comer. It was another red-head, this one not quite as tall as the two she had passed, but close.

"There room for one more?" the boy asked, his nose slightly pink, and a black splotch on one side. I shake my head, Sylv jumps back over to me as the other boy scoots closer to the window, freeing more room. I tucked my legs closer to the seat to give the lanky black-haired teen more room, my familiar climbing back onto my shoulder, this time closer to the window than I, her warmth pressed against the side of my neck and head, as she looked over it. The redhead sat, next to me, and glanced at the other boy. Stared would probably be closer, but then he turned his attention to the window.

"Hey, Ron." The taller redheads, they were identical, obviously twins, came to the compartment. The redhead, Ron, looked up at them. "We're heading down to the middle of the train; Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Mumbled the younger brother. Sylv was looking between the three, but apparently I was ignored.

"Harry," said the other twin. The black haired teen looked up, thus named Harry. Now I think I placed the name, but I wasn't too sure. Could this boy be the boy? The one who caused a big uproar, that made Dad say that they should have asked the Family to help with. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And that's Ron, our brother. See you later, then." They noticed me, finally. I guess I'm not that obvious. Ever. Even _with_ a little silver animal on my head. "We don't know who you are though."

"You heard our introduction."

"So what's yours?" I blinked as they switched off their speech.

"Samm. And this is Sylv, my familiar." I indicated the lizard on my head. She trilled for them, stretching her neck out, and bobbing it like a bow. Little show off. The twins nodded.

"Nice to meet you." They left, sliding the door shut. The cabin lapsed into silence again, I returned to my viewing of the passing countryside. The train got out of the trees, and it seemed to be more of a plain now.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" I felt like my ear twitched, Sylv definably did, moving to sit on top of my long black-brown hair, peering curiously at both boys. So, he was _the_ boy. Harry nodded.

The boys lapsed into talk of families, how Harry's was Muggle, non-magic, and horrible, but not all were like that. Ron was a pure-blood as well, local to London. They shortly forgot my existence, and I was fine with that, watching the landscape.

"Anything off the cart, dearies?"

* * *

Yeah... I randomly though this thing up... and now I'm gunna run with it. I'm gunan get a friend o' mine to Beta it... and I've got hte book in my lap. tis book one. :P you'll see soon enough 

--FrozenFlight


End file.
